The use of mobile devices such as cellular telephones and other devices with cellular data connectivity is proliferating. Almost everyone has some sort of mobile, data-enabled device, and many people have multiple such devices. Users can access different networks using a single mobile device, and can access voice, text, and multimedia data from various network-accessible and Internet-accessible entities. Furthermore, mobile device complexity is increasing, with more and more advanced and power-efficient processors, display interfaces, and applications to provide greatly improved user experiences.
In many cases, a single user may have multiple devices configured to receive a particular type of communication. For example, the user may have a telephone number that is associated with several devices. When receiving a telephone call, each of the devices may ring, and the user may pick up the telephone call on any of the devices. Similarly, a user may have a messaging application installed on multiple devices and may receive messages on all the devices. When receiving a message, each of the devices may generate an audible alert as part of notifying the user of the message receipt.